supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Bet on It
"Bet On It" is the 8th song heard in the movie High School Musical 2 and on the movie soundtrack. Once again, Allen Ford thinks Gabriella to say "What, Cundal parties?". Allen instead of Troy has had enough of everyone trying to control his life, so he decides to take action. This song is right after he finds out that Mr. Eugene H. Krabs can't sing in the talent show, thanks to Brandolynn. Allen Ford from Pembroke steals this song from Troy of Ottawa, ON so that he cares about the empress from the episode Chocolate Thunder. Lyrics Allen Ford: Everybody's always talking at me Everybody's trying to get in my head I wanna listen to my own heart talking I need to count on myself instead Chorus: Did you ever? Allen Ford: Lose yourself to get what you want Chorus: Did you ever? Allen Ford: Get on a ride and wanna get off Chorus: Did you ever? Allen Ford: Push away the ones you should've held close Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know? Chorus: I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am I'll give it all I got, that is my plan Will I find what I lost? You know you can Bet on it, bet on it Bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me) I wanna make it right, that is the way To turn my life around, today is the day Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it Bet on it, bet on it How will I know if there's a path worth taking? Should I question every move I make? With all I’ve lost my heart is breaking I don't wanna make the same mistake Chorus: Did you ever? Allen Ford: Doubt your dream will ever come true Chorus: Did you ever? Allen Ford: Blame the world and never blame you Chorus: I will never Allen Ford: Try to live a lie again I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way Chorus repeat Oh, hold up Give me room to think Bring it on down Gotta work on my swing Gotta do my own thing Hold up It's no good at all To see yourself and not recognize your face Out on my own, it's such a scary place The answers are all inside of me All I gotta do is believe I'm not gonna stop Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot That's who I am, that is my plan Will I end up on the top? You can bet on it, bet on it Bet on it, bet on it You can bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me!) Bet on it, bet on it I wanna make it right, that is the way To turn my life around, today is the day Am I the type of guy who means what I say Bet on it, bet on it Bet on it, bet on it You can bet on me!! Category:Songs Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Songs featuring Ottawa Category:HSM Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Played By Tasha Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Played By Pablo Category:Played By Austin Category:Played By Tyrone Category:Western Ontario Category:Y Category:Arnprior, Ontario Category:Played By Wipeout Category:O Narnia Category:Played By Others